For Only Five Minutes
by forevermissPennyLane
Summary: Will asks Tessa to be his five minute girlfriend to avoid his ex, from there they set out on an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Vaguely based off Nick and Norah's infinite playlist (well at least the beginning is) Hope you enjoy! **

**Will's POV **

"_It was the best of times,_

_It was the worst of times." _

_~Charles Dickens, Tale of Two Cities _

In coming! In coming! That's all my mind could proses as Jessamine Lovelace, my ex-girlfriend walked towards me. Our relationship did really end in a good way, actually I would compare the ending of our relationship to a car falling over a cliff and hitting every jagged rock on the way down, then exploding into a giant flaming ball of hell as it hit the ground.

I could feel myself having a small panic attack, I looked around, I looked to the seat next to me at the bar, a middle age man was sitting, definitely no help. Then I turned to my other side, a girl most likely around my age was sitting, and she looked bored out of her mind.

"Would you be my five minute girlfriend?" I asked her. Ok, I'll admit it, maybe not the most charming way to start off a conversation but I was in a terrible situation. She turned to me, on eyebrow raised.

"Well, Hello to you too," she replied in a dry voice before turning back away from me. I looked over my shoulder, Jessamine was quickly approaching, and it felt like an alarm was playing in my head.

"I'll give you anything," I could here the pathetic pleaded in my voice, say yes, say yes I prayed too this girl.

"Give me a ride home in ten minutes, and pay for my drink," she said, dryly, her grey eyes watched mine.

"Deal," I said, throwing money on the table for her drink.

"What is the point of this?" she said slipping from the barstool. She grabbed my hand, slipping her thin figures through mine, her hand was warm, our hand fit perfect together. Will focus, I thought to myself, you have more important thing then if this girl's hand fits perfectly with yours.

"I'm trying to make my ex envious," I replied, Jessamine was almost here; "the name is Will by the way."

"Tessa," she said, brushing a piece of brown hair from her face, she had pretty hair. My hand rapped around my face gently, then her lips pressed against mine.

At first my mind felt like static, like when you click on a channel, that's not really a channel on the television and it goes all crazy and grey. Then I kissed her back, her lips were soft, one of her hand was in my hair. I could do this all day. Sadly she pulled back, the room suddenly felt cold, I wanted to kiss her again.

"Will!" came a high-pitched voice in front of me, Jessamine; "how funny it is to see you here." No, actually it's not very funny; you gave me a freak'n panic attack.

"Hi Jessamine," I said back, putting as much of an I-really-couldn't-care-less-about-you tone into my voice.

"Who's this?" she asked, motioning to Tessa. I opened my mouth, putting on my lying face, but Tessa beat me to it.

"I'm Tessa, Will's girlfriend," A fake smile slipped onto her lips.

"Really?" Jessamine said with her I-am-really-not-happy-but-I-am-going-to-pretend-I- am voice, which I always found annoying. It was obvious that Tessa didn't like the voice either, by the dramatic roll of her eyes. Jessamine, gave a sticky sweet smile, I found it odd that at one point I had found that so attractive. "Where did you two meet?" she asked.

I looked at Tessa, she squeezed my hand, a little bit of panic flickered into her eyes.

"A coffee shop," I said, good save Will; "Tessa spilled coffee on me." I turned to her, she smiled at me, it was that smile you share with people that you share a secret with, and I felt myself smile back.

"I'm really clumsy."

At that Jessamine turned to look at Tessa, her lips were pursed, red lipstick covering them. When we used to kiss that red lipstick would get all over my face.

"I know you," Jessamine stated, hand placed on hips.

"I hope not," Tessa, mumbled under her breath, it took all my self-control not start laughing.

"I defiantly know you," Jessamine said; "You were at the party at the Lightwood house weren't you? About two weeks ago, you were dancing on the dining room table with only you're under garments on."

"Umm…" Tessa looked around awkwardly, her cheeks were red; "I don't exactly remember that, but then again I'm not going to say it didn't happen." I raised an eyebrow at Tessa, Wow. Dancing at the Lightwoods with only you're under garments on was quite an achievement. Also, who says under garments…its undies man.

"Actually," Tessa said, with a Jessamine sticky sweat smile; "I think I might know you too."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Tessa said, a mischievous smile slipping onto her lips; "your that slut that keeps talking to me and my boyfriend, I really would like you to fuck off now." Jessamine's eyes got big, and her mouth opened into a little O shape. Oh god, I could feel a cat fight coming on, must escape before they claw each other's eyes out.

"Well Tessa look at the time," (I have no idea what time it is); "we should really be going." With that I tugged Tessa out of the bar, and possibly her from killing Jessamine Lovelace.

"What was that?" I asked, as we stood on the street, the cold wind rapped around us.

"She was bothering me."

"Yeah, I could see that," I said in my DUH voice, really did she think I was not present that whole conversation. I mean for goodness, I just saved her from a blood bath with my ex.

"Well, you don't have to be a jerk about it, I just saved you from most likely hooking up with that witch."

"I was not going to hook up with her."

"Yeah, sure," she said with a hint of sarcasm, ok maybe more then a hint, maybe like a bulldozer roll of sarcasm.

"You know your kind of a jerk, you know that," you are also kind of an amazing kisser, but I am not going to say that out loud cause then I will really embarrass myself.

"I haven't had a very good week," she said back, shivering.

"What, did you ruined your new pair of shoes?" ok, maybe that was cold of me.

She smirked; "actually I just got evicted from my apartment," that's shitty; "and my brother is trying to have me date his boss who had been hitting on me for like two years, and the only reason is that if I date my brother boss is so my brother can get away with doing no work." Holy crap, this chick has serious problems.

I came to the conclusion then that I had never really looked at her. Her dress was to small for one, not in that attractive way, but in a that-looks-really-unconformable way. She was pretty, her eyes were a stormy grey-blue and her hair was a shade of brown. She had a pretty face; her lips were small but full (probably one of the reasons she is such a good kisser.)

"Came to drink away your sorrows," I asked.

"Yes, though that's only a temporary solution."

"What's a permanent solution?"

She gave a sad smile; "leaving my brother to deal with his own sorry life, I could make it on my own."

"I have a feeling you wont." At that she gave a laugh; it was a cold laugh.

"No, I wont."

I smiled at her, she seemed like a good sister; he brother didn't deserve her. I wanted to fix her life, is that silly? I haven't even known her for five minutes, and I already getting an overwhelming feeling of protecting her.

"Do you wan that ride?"

"Yeah, thanks."

We walked to my car, it was an old car. No not vintage, just old. I believe for something to be vintage it had to be in good condition and at least 20 years old. So my scrapped 1990's FORD Taurus didn't make the cut.

"Nice car," she said, rounding to the passenger side.

"Classy isn't it?" I said a playful grin on my face, as I unlooked the car door. She slid in, as I did.

"You," she said placing a dramatic pause; "have a lot of books in your car." It was true; my car was filled with books. They scattered the floor, rested on the back seats.

"This is one of my favorite's," she said a book held in her thin fingers.

"Which is it," I didn't really need to ask though, I could tell that book anywhere. I knew that book like I knew the back of my hands. The book was like a piece of me, a terribly horrible part of me. What's with all this reflection? If Tessa is making me think this deeply I will have to throw her from my moving car.

"Tale of Two Cities, by Charles Dickens," she said back, though she wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were watching the book like it might fly away.

"Yes," I said stopping at a stop light; "poor Sydney."

She turned to me as the light flickered green; "I don't feel bad for Sydney, he was happy to die, she choose to die, Dickens makes that clear in the line '_It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known.'" _

"But he was so unhappy he didn't want to live, how can he not be seen as a depressed character?"

"But he loved," she said, I could feel her watching me; "how can you be a sad character when you have loved."

She's too smart. That's all I could think. And that's she's too pretty. And that she is too good of a kisser. And that he hands fit too perfectly into mine. Really she was too much of everything for me to handle right now.

"Will, where are you taking me?"

"The London Eye," I hadn't waited to listen for her to tell me an address. If I don't know where to go, I always head to the eye. You can find everything from they eye. "We might make the last run."

"I asked you to take me home," she said stubbornly, dropping the book and folding her arms over her chest.

"I'll take you home," I didn't want to seem like a kidnapper; "I just have a few things I wanted to do first."

Tessa let out a groan; "I'm really not in the mood for the grand tour of London." I smiled at her, shouting through a red light.

XXX

We made the last run of the night, at 9:20, we were the only passages I was truly surprised they even ran it. We sat on the bench, as the Ferris wheel lurched forward.

"I've never been on this before," Tessa whispered, looking out the window. I raised an eyebrow at her. What Londoner had never been on the London eye before?

"Really? Why not," I asked.

"I'm new the London."

"Really?" I said again, raising my eyebrows in surprise.

"I moved to London almost two years ago from New York," she gave a sad smile that made my heart hurt.

"I always wanted to go to New York," it was true, New York was an odd fascination of mine, though I wasn't entirely sure why. I often wondered if it was like the New York in the Great Gatsby, just modernized. Her rely to me was a silent nod, her face looking back out the window at the sparkling skyline, as we slowly rose.

They silence was peaceful, not some awkward pose, each person waiting for the other one to talk.

"I wasn't born in London either."

"Really?" she said, now she sounds like me.

"I lived in Wales before I moved to London when I was 12," I said, a sad smile on my face.

"Which do you like better?' she asked, her eyes watching me, in a way that almost made me blush.

Which do I like better? How could I truly decide, they were both my home in some way, yet I wasn't truly part of either.

"I think Wales will always be my childhood," I said, stopping; "but in a way London is my future." I sound like an old wise man, or like I was stuck in Victorian London, what was it about her that made me think like this. "You know what I mean," try to sound relatable.

"Yeah," she says looking out at the London sky.

I watch her, I know what the London sky looks like from here, and I have practically memorized what London looks like from up here. Though she concentrates looking out the window. She smiles as we go to the top of the Ferris wheel; I slowly slip my hand through hers. She turns to me, a slight smile on her face, as we slowly head down.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! There will be another chapter soon-ish. **

** I don't own TID **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tessa's POV **

"_I wasn't actually in love, but I felt a sort of tender curiosity."_

_~They Great Gatsby, F. Scott Fitzgerald _

I had had a rather eventful night (so far,) at least a more advent full one that I had been planning for. This has how my journey had gone so far:

Chapter one: My brother comes home and tells me he has arranged a date with me and his horrible boss, who is too old for me. And apparently he can force me to go on dates with people with out my consent, what is this Victorian England?

Chapter two: I flee the house like any normal person would do. I decide to get myself drunk and forget all my problems. My plan has several gap holes considering I took the bus to the pub and now, I, a drunk Tessa, will have to drag my toxin filled body back to my house at night.

Chapter three: While sitting at the bar a slightly attractive boy (ok maybe more then slightly attractive) asks me to be his five-minute girlfriend. I consent in turn for a ride home, cause I am don't want to walk. Then I decide cause I am so freak'n brilliant that I should kiss him, cause I may or may not be a little drunk, and drunk Tessa does stuff like that.

Chapter four: have an encounter with his bat-shit crazy ex whore girlfriend, and save him from hooking up with her (though I get no thanks.)

Chapter five: He decides to take me to the London Eye, which I have never been on before. I find out he likes Tale of Two Cities too.

Chapter six: We ride the London Eye.

Chapter seven: we get off the London Eye.

Chapter eight: I really want to kiss him again.

XXXX

He was driving me crazy. Or at least the not drunk part of me, the drunken part of me was loving this stuff and acting like a hormonal bitch.

Some how we had made it back his car, where we are sitting. Not diving anywhere.

"Where are we going now?" I ask picking up another books from the floor of Will's passenger seat. The Great Gatsby, he had an amazing taste in books. Drunken Tessa is defiantly going to kiss him later. "This is one of my favorite's;" I say holding the book up for him to see. We are slowly pulling out of the parking space.

He gives me a smile; "me too."

Books are what bring friends together; I had decided that a long time ago. You can be friends with anyone as long as they like the same books as you.

"I never want to be like Daisy."

"What do you mean?" he asked as we pulled down the dark street. What do I mean? I don't know, I just don't want to be like her.

"I don't want love to hurt that much," that's true; "I don't want it to be that confusing." That was also true, but I wasn't really getting at my true feelings. Sometimes it's hard to understand your true feelings. You're true feelings like to two twist themselves up so tight; it's nearly impossible to untie them.

"That's not what you really mean, is it?" how did he know? Spooky!

"I don't really know what I mean, or maybe I do and just don't know how to say it. Maybe it's the emptiness I am afraid of, maybe its something else," maybe its that fact that I am pouring my heart out to a complete stranger. Maybe it's the fact that I am an idiot for doing that.

"I know what you mean, I understand you;" _I understand you_; I think I am going to kiss him. No you're not Tessa! For anyone who has ever wondered what its like to have a battle in your head, that was a perfect demonstration. I have always wondered what it would be like to have someone understand me. Who knows if he really does, but it's that feeling that someone might, that is so special. The opportunity for someone to understand you.

"Where are we going?" I asked, unusually causal considering I am in a strangers car, going who knows where.

"You'll see;" he said, throwing me a slight smile.

"Well that's really comforting;" I mumble under my breath, thumbing through the Great Gatsby.

"Hyde park;" he said. Great, I'm sure that will be a wonderful group of people, at what, 10:00 at night.

For a minute we drove in silence, in tell pulling into a parking space across from the park. As we got out of the car, people scurried past us, though the street was still rather full.

"Coming on;" he said as he slipped his hand through mine, we walked across the street. To be more accurate he pulled me across the street.

We walked down a path. In a way it was almost romantic, in tell we passed the guy throwing up behind the trashcan.

"Classy…" he mumbled.

I had a feeling this night was heading down hill.

** Not really a good chapter but I wanted to post something. Please review, follow and all that jazz! **


	3. Chapter 3

"_You need not be sorry for her. She was one of the kind that likes to grow up. In the end she grew up of her own free will a day quicker then the other girls." _

_~Peter Pan, J.M. Barrie _

**Will POV **

We walked. Walking is so simple.

One leg forward, on back, other one forward, other one back, and then switch.

We walked in silence. Silence is so simple.

Don't talk; talking is harder.

Our walking and not talking isn't hard, it isn't awkward. We understand each other, so it's easy. Actually, it's more likely we don't understand each other at all, and we are just pretending we do.

Pretending is easier.

When I was little I used to play with my sisters and pretend to be a knight. I would pretend the broom was my horse, and a stick was my silver sword. Its more fun to pretend, I don't think being a real knight would be that much fun.

When I was little I used to pretend my sister wasn't sick, even though she was.

When I was little I used to pretend my sister was getting better even when she wasn't.

When I was little I used to pretend my sister would get up and run outside and play with me, but she never did.

Organizing is hard. Life is even harder. Trying to keep an organized life is the hardest. You can't just write down everything in your calendar, you can't plan for everything.

When my sister died, we didn't each write down in our calendars: 2:00, sister dies. We didn't just write that down and move on.

Sometimes when I don't have something direct to think about my mind wonders. I could think of good things like Tessa's hand in mine, but instead I think of bad things. My mother says its cause I'm a tortured soul. The therapists have a more complicated way of putting it.

I don't listen to my therapist any more; I don't like what they have to say.

They tell me it isn't my fault. I still think I should have been able to do something. I don't know what, but something.

Sometimes I wish I had died instead of her.

Its not that I am super unhappy with life, it's just I make to many mistakes. I don't really deserve to live. She was so perfect. Maybe that is why she had to leave, she was to perfect to be real.

I wonder who is walking first, who is leading us. I think Tessa is following me, though I think I am following her. I guess we are following ourselves then.

When we were in the Ferris wheel heading down, for a second I thought I might love her, which is crazy since I have only known her for like forty minutes.

Then I decided that I couldn't love her because it would probably kill her. Cause apparently my life is a Nicolas Sparks books and something will come in between our love. Most likely she will die of a brain tumor. I know I am very cynical.

I have an excuse. I'm a tortured soul.

My therapist says 'being a tortured soul' isn't an excuse, but I don't really care. Like I said before, I don't listen to my therapist any more.

I think Tessa might be a tortured soul too, I'm still not sure yet.

"What are you going to do?" I ask, breaking our silence.

"About what?" I feel her looking at me, but I don't look at her.

"About your brother."

"Probably nothing," she answers back. Then I look at her, though she isn't looking at me anymore; "I'm good at doing nothing."

"Me too."

Back to no talking, talking is harder.

I think Tessa is pretty and smart. Well I know Tessa is pretty, and I think she is smart. She likes all the same books as me. That's pretty cool.

She is really mature. Or at least I think she is. Not the kind of mature, that means she doesn't laugh at fart jokes. The kind that means she is old. My mom would probably she is an old soul, though I am still not sure what that means even though she had explained it like a hundred times.

We stop.

The Peter Pan statue is in front of us. I've seen it a million times, but it feels different. Usually when I see it, there is like, a million little kids climbing on it; even though I am pretty sure they are not suppose to. Little kids don't really care what they are supposed to do, and not do. I wish I were a little kid again. Being a little kid seems too easy.

"I wish I could never go old;" Tessa said, watching the statue with such intensity its as though she expected it to move.

"Me too," I say; "except I would never had grown to be this handsome."

She rolls her eyes. I grin back.

"Like you haven't noticed, I'm striking."

"I've also noticed you are an asshole."

"You wound me Tessa;" I say back. I think I may need to apply cold water to the burn Tessa just gave me.

"The truth hurts doesn't it;" Tessa said back, I think she may be nearly as sarcastic as me.

"You are as cold as ice Tess," _Tess. _It had a different ring to it then Tessa.

"Know one has ever called me Tess before;" she said, looking at me with her stormy blue eyes.

The name Tess at that moment became completely mine. That's what I call her. It was an odd sort of special. Like the green light in The Great Gatsby. Though no one would understand how important the name is to me, I would understand.

I liked how it sounded when I said it. _Tess. _

I liked how she looked at me when I said it.

I wanted her too look at me like that more often.

**Chapter three! Thank you for reading. Thank you fore everyone who favorite the last chapter, or reviewed and followed. I really appreciate it! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tessa POV**

"_Were I to fall in love, indeed, it would be a different thing; but I have never been in love; it is not my way, or my nature; and I do not think I ever shall." _

_~Emma, Jane Austen_

Chapter nine, Part two: walking through Hyde Park, no sign of intelligent life anywhere. Well maybe Will. Just maybe.

Chapter ten: Will looks lost in thought. I wish I could get lost in thought right now. Instead I see everything. I watch the guy stagger past us. I feel Will squeeze my hand tighter. I see him furrow his eyebrows. I man in rags lays on a bench. I hear the faint sound of music. Sounds like Nirvana, they are pretty cool.

Chapter eleven: we talk at the Peter Pan statue. I've only seen it once before, when I decided to set up my own tour of London. I asked my brother to come with me but he said 'that sounds boring as hell.' Well lying around the house getting drunk all day sounds a boring as hell too, but I don't tell you that.

Chapter twelve: we talk a little bit. We had a way of having deep conversation with using a minimal amount of words. I think that might be a talent. He calls me Tess. No one has ever called me Tess before. Why has no one ever called me Tess before? I like the way he says it.

Chapter thirteen: thirteen is an unlucky number.

XXXX

Some times I have a hard time understanding people.

Actually sometimes people have a hard time understanding me.

Its not that I am particularly weird, I don't eat my yogurt with a fork or pick my noise on the bus when I think no one is looking; to all the people that do that, let me just tell you, someone is always looking.

People just have a problem understanding me.

Sometimes I wish people were simple. Like a ginger bread man before it gets decoration. Simple, you know what you are going to get. Instead people are like the ginger bread man after the decorations. Crazy, uncontrollable.

I like controlled better.

Its not like I have a major case of OCD or anything. I don't have to be cleaning things at all times. I just like simple. Controlled is simple.

I don't want to sound like a communist. Cause that's not what I mean. I just like simple, I like knowing were my life is going. Most people do.

"What are you thinking about;" Wills voice came, in a soft whisper.

I give a shrug; "life."

"That's officially too deep for so late at night."

I roll me eyes. It's getting cold out, it think its going to rain.

"You want my coat?"

"What?" I say turning to Will, how did he know I was cold? Can he read my thoughts? Maybe he is secretly a super hero that can read thoughts. Maybe he is actually a super villain and is going to kill me in a dark section of the park. If he can read my thoughts then he knows everything I just thought. I stop, my legs freeze; I stair at him wide eyed.

Tessa you are being ridiculous.

"How did you know I was cold?"

He raised a dark eyebrow at me; "you shivered."

"Oh," I feel stupid. I can't believe I was thinking that Will was a super hero. I've lost it.

I feel heavy suddenly. Like the world his weighing down on me.

Wait no; Will just rapped his coat around my shoulders.

That's a fucking heavy coat.

"What did you think; I could read your mind?" Will asks, a grin on his face.

"Maybe;" I responded. I'm glad it's dark so he can't see my blushing.

He has a nice laugh.

It fills space up, leaving you with a warm feeling. It makes you want to life along with him, even if the thing he is laughing about isn't really that funny. It makes you want to say funny things just so you can hear him laugh.

It's rather odd to think a laugh can make you feel so much.

XXXX

"So," Will said; we were back in his car after the rest of our walk had gone to a silent dull note; "is it true when Jessamine said you danced on the table half naked at the Lightwood's last party."

I was taken back. I hadn't been expected him to say that. Had Jessamine mentioned that? Most of my conversation was a dizzy buzz of emotions (emotions mostly being hate.)

"Did she say that?"

"Yes," Will said back, pulling down the street.

"I might have been."

He grinned at me; "if it was true I wish I was at that party."

I could feel my mouth opened wide.

"Close your mouth Tess; you might catch flies."

"You know;" I said after a minute; "you are terribly rude."

"I try my best."

_I try my best_, why would you try to be rude? I have come to the conclusion I am just rude by nature. Being rude isn't some talent that you work at; for most people it just comes naturally.

"It could not be true."

"The truth hurts doesn't it;" now he is mocking me. Not cool.

"Well at least I wasn't the one who dated that witch Jessamine;" that girl was a beautiful beast.

He frowned at me his eyebrows furrowing.

"Jessamine does habit of spreading rumors," he said in a light voice; "that and match making."

"Mach making; like Emma in Jane Austin's book?"

He smiles; "you have a wonderful power to bring everything back to books don't you."

I return his smile; "I try my best."

"I hate comparing Jessamine to one of Jane Austin's wonderful characters."

"I'm glad we are on he same page," say back. I am also highly impressed that you have read Jane Austin's books. If I were still drunk right now, I would definitely be kissing him.

We sit in silence after that.

We work in a way were we talk for a little bit, then silence. It's like the little bit of talk zaps all the energy out of us, and the talking fills us back up.

"Will," I say, letting out a yawn. I tired buzz fills my head.

"Yes."

"Can you take me home now?"

"There is one more thing I need to do," he says. I know where we are. We pass streets that I have walked on before.

"Please Will I'm tired, my address is 256-"

He cuts me off; "one more thing I have to do, it will only take a minute."

I am too tired to fight him; instead I let out a yawn. Zzzzzzzzzzzzz. That's my brain.

We pull in to a parking lot of a small convenient store. The Florissant lights are blinding as we enter. I blink, my eyes adjusting. Soft music plays. Will takes my hand. I follow him.

We pass: candy bars, gum, Band-Aids, hair products, and then soda. Will pull's a Coca-Cola from the shelf.

"Do you want anything?" he asks, as we make our way to the cash register, were a plump lady stand behind the counter.

"Can I have a pack of gum?"

He pulls one from the shelf. We stand in front of the cash register. The lady smiles at us. Ringing our items up.

"Aren't you two so cute,' she says with a smile, I lean my head against Wills shoulder, it feels to heavy to hold up; "That's three dollars and fifty cents."

Will puts a five on the table, smiling to the lady, his arm rapped around me.

I yawn.

We walk to the car.

Will takes a drink of his Coke before driving.

I tell him my address.

We drive.

There is my house. It's small, and yellow. I wonder if Will lives in a big house?

We get out of the car. Its cold, but Will's coat keeps me warm.

I wonder if my brother will be home. I hope Nate turned the heater on. He was probably t drunk to do that.

"So I guess I'll see you around."

I nod my head.

'Thanks for being my five minute girlfriend."

I smile; "I think you got more then five minutes."

"I think I did too."

He gets in his car. I stand there. Awkward. He waved. I open the front door. I wave back.

I close the door.

**That's is chapter four. Please review! Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! **

** I don't own TID **


	5. Chapter 5

**Will's POV**

"_You who suffer because you love, love still more." _

_~Les Misérables, Victor Hugo _

I drove away

A quite buzzing energy

I could have talked to her all night

But instead it felt as though our time was cut short

Even though

It was longer then we had planned

It seemed foolish to think about her

Considering I couldn't seem to remember her last name

And I don't think she knew mine

It seemed odd

That I couldn't get her out of my mind

Cause she is only a vague realm of truth

I know more about books

Then I know about her

So it seems odd that I rather spend time thinking about her

Then reading my books

I have begun to count the days according to her

She seemed to fill my daily calenderer

Though she was never there to account for

It's as though a ghost passed through me

Only then to leave me empty

It was like my favorite book

Had been taken away

Leaving me with a feeling I can't possibly say

I sit around waiting for something to happen

Though I know nothing will

An odd emptiness has covered my days

All because of a girl who

Isn't even here to say a thing

Her house is yellow

An almost annoying shade

I think I would visit her if only

I could remember her address

Or her last name

I find it sort of funny

Though I find it more sad

That the dreams were she is there

Are better then any life I have a ever had

I might sound obsessed

But in truth I am more depressed

There is times I hardly think

About the way her hair looks

Or the way her hand fits perfectly into mine

Then there is times

Where my mind seems to wined

Around her and her yellow house

I thought I saw her at the store

Though really it was a girl I didn't know

At that moment I jumped for joy

As though my heart became a balloon

Ready to soar

But then my mouth became sore

When I realized the truth

If she was there

If she was there she would have said

'The truth hurts doesn't it'

I would have laughed

For I have never heard anything more truthful then that

In my entire life

And yes,

It does hurt

**Two chapters in one day! WHAT! I was in a writing mood today. Or I have no life there for I had a lot of time to write. I will believe whichever one helps me sleep at night. Please review! Tank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! **

**Don't won TID (though I wished I did) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Tessa POV**

"_I'm half sick of shadows." _

_~The Lady of Shalott, Alfred Tennyson _

I hate everyone right now. I hate, hate, hate. For the last few days that is all I have done, I've hated. I try to stop hating, and I end up hating more. I try to calm down, and I end up getting more worked up. Every time my brother opens his mouth, I hate him. Every word that comes out, I hate.

I hate myself, for hating so much.

I try to stop. I try to look at the bright side. I hate that I can't find the bright side.

I used to be the happy one. Nate was the hateful one. He used to do all the hating for me. Now I hate for him. Hating is so easy. All I do is hate, hate, hate.

All I want to do is stop.

Its not that I want to love, that's not what I want. I just don't want to hate. Hating isn't me. Tessa Grey doesn't hate. But the new Tessa hates. She hates a lot.

The new Tessa hates in the morning and hates, hates in the afternoon, hates in the evening. Thinks hateful thoughts before she falls asleep at night. I sit there and hate, hate, hate.

Optimistic Tessa fell into a hole and can't get out. I feel like I have a hole in my chest, I have filled it with hate.

I try to organize myself. Put my life into chapters.

Chapter fourteen, part three: hate, hate, hate, hate, hate….

I hate my brother's boss. I hate my brother. No, I love my brother; I just hate what he is doing. I want him to quit his job. But he tells me he is to deep in. I don't know what that means but it sounds bad. He says he can't be free anymore.

I can still be free. Book's let me stop hating. Sometimes when I am reading I think about Will. He is one of those things I don't hate. Though I hate that I haven't seen him again. But I don't hate him.

My brother tells me he is taking me to a party with his boss. It's at the Lightwood's house. I am going to hate the party. I am going to hate pretending to like Nate's boss. I don't want to pretend. I hate that Nate's boss caused all this hating inside of me. I don't know what to do. I wish I could jump into books; they make me stop hating. I want to runaway. But I won't, I can't. I can't leave Nate. I hate that I can't leave. What's stopping me?

Everything.

I get into a pretty dress, the night of the party. It's like a dress that they wear in the books I read. The dress is white, like I am getting married. I hate the dress. I hate that Nate's boss will love me in it. I hate that he wants me to wear it.

The party is themed like in the book's I read. I wish I could go with some one else. Some one who enjoys the books I like. Maybe Will.

He picks me up in his car. Its fancy. I hate his stupid car. Nate says he will be there later. I wish he wouldn't leave me alone with his boss.

I hate Axel Mortmain.

I hate that he made me hate so much.

**Hey people! Wassup? Thank you for everyone who reviewed. And no, I still will have more in this story. Please continue to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Will's POV**

"_Was not writing poetry a secret transaction, a voice answering a voice?" _

_~ Orlando, Virginia Wolf _

**Poems of life **

**By Will Herondale **

_Jem_

Jem, my dearest friend

What is winter like for you?

Since you are forced to sit in side all year

Jem, my dearest friend

What is spring like for you?

Since you have to watch the flowers grow

From your window sill

Jem, my dearest friend

Do you ever think about

What you will be when you grow up

Only to realize

You have already grown

_About death _

There is two kinds of ways

To die

I know a few things

About both types

One, to die yourself

You feel it on your body

You feel it falling apart

The other

You feel in your heart

Like a bullet wound

Yet, you find no blood

_Harm to the heart _

My heart hurts

So dreadfully much

It feels as though

It could melt

_My view _

I

Watch

From

Up

Top,

The

Truth

Is

I

Don't

Like

What

I

See,

In

Truth

I don't like me

_A little to critical _

According to my doctor

I think a little too much about things

According to my mother

I am a little too critical about things

According to my sister

It's a little too much about me

According to me

I'm a little too much

Of everything

_Making a show _

I broke his arm

Sometimes I tell people it was a mistake

But mostly

I tell people he was in my way

At the time

I was almost kind

Something happened

To this wicked heart of mine

I like to think

It's some sort of a disease

That I can get over it in some way

But I remember

The truth about that day is

I only did it

To make a show out of things

XXXX

I have started to have an odd obsession with poetry. I think one of the reasons I like it so much is it drives my sister crazy. I talk in poetry (specially when my sister is in the room), I write in poetry. Sometime I even think in poetry.

So when I stood outsides the Lightwood's house and couldn't think of poem to describe my feelings, I knew some thing was wrong. Or more likely very right.

This was my only chance to possibly see Tessa. Though I wasn't exactly invited… I had decided to attend any ways. I mean I could possibly see Tessa, or I could possibly get into another fight with that blasted Lightwood, Gabriel. The second option seemed more likely.

How Tessa got invited to these parties is a mystery to me. The Lightwoods hold private parties for their special friends. She must have some secret life to be invited to these parties.

Jessamine was always telling me stories of these parties, though she never invited me to go with her, which I had always found very rude.

She often talked about how huge the Lightwoods house was, which was true. It was a mansion in every way. I walked in to the main room. Which was dressed up like the ballrooms in the books I read. Woman in huge skirts danced around, it was like being taken back in to the past.

It was a masked ball.

I wore a mask, I knew if Tessa was here she would be wearing one too. I have no doubt that I would be able to recognize her.

I watched the room, looking for her, though trying my best to keep a calm demeanor. That's when I saw her.

She was wearing a white dress, with pink ascents. He brown was done up, a gold mask lay over her face. With no glance I knew it was her. I pushed, and shoved, then pushed more. Till I was standing right behind her.

"Tessa dear, what I surprise to see you here."

XXXX

**I don't really like this chapter, though I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Please continue to review! Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

**Tessa POV **

"_I always lacked common sense when taken by surprise.' _

_~Anne Brontë_

At that moment, my heart felt as though it was buzzing. It felt as though my heart had wings. It felt like my heart could soar.

It is a wonderful feeling to know that someone, came somewhere for you without you even asking them to.

Will tried to pretend this was all a mistake, like he just happened to bump into me here. I know, that he knew I would be here. It's all one big lie that 'we just happened to bump into each other.' People don't just bump into each other. People stalk people, then pretend they didn't. People meeting by mistake, is one big fucking lie.

"Tessa dear, what a surprise to see you here;" no its not, you knew I would be here. Almost as much as everyone knew Angela liked Jordan catalano in the fist season of _My So-called Life. _Its not that it isn't that I am not happy to see him, cause I am. I just don't want to pretend it was some mistake.

"Its not really a surprise." There we have it, the plain simple truth.

"Well I guessed that you were going to be here-"

"Ok, well I am glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too," I am glad it's a mutual feeling; I had a feeling it would be.

"We need a plan."

"A plan for what?"

I am being to vague; "a plan for escaping." Will arched an eyebrow. "I was forced to come here with Nate's boss, I told you about him." He gave a rather forceful growl; "I have to leave before he comes back from the bathroom, that's where he is right now."

"Ok, we should go right now." He's right.

"Your right, lets go," I stood up; it feels weird walking with these skirts. Its sort of fun, though radicles at the same time. We walked, in Physical education (which really had nothing to do with education) they would call the walk we are doing, the speed walk. Basically a speed walk it is a walk, were you walk really fast.

That when I saw him. He stood at the entrance to the large ballroom; he was looking around. I could feel as small panic turning in my stomach. He is the fastest man to go to the bathroom I have ever met.

"He's back," I could hear the slight panic in my voice. Will looked at me, and then took a veer off our path to the door. Oh the door, it looked to far away.

'Where are we going Will,' I hissed.

He pushed through a set of French doors, which I hadn't even noticed. We stood on a balcony. I could still here the slight noise of music, but other then that it was a sort of emptiness. Not truly empty, Will was with me. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Do you think he saw us?" Will asked; he was leaning against the balcony railing. He looked oddly elegant. It was weird. Most people looked stupid in all that Victorian cloths. Axel sure did. On Will it looked normal. Like a t-shirt would look. He could wear these cloths everyday, and most people wouldn't even give him a second glance. It looked so normal.

"I don't think so."

'That's good." More then good, excellent, for at least a brief moment we have escaped.

Will took to long strides, startled. I feel startled. He was suddenly so close. I wanted to reach out and run my figures through his soft looking hair.

"_Tess." _his voice is soft, like the music.

"Yes?

His lips press to mine, they are soft against mine. In a second he pulls back. He pulls back before my mind can really relies what is happening. What is happening? I wish I could leave my body, and go into Will's mind, just so I could see what is running through it at this very moment. So I can understand everything he is doing. What is he doing?

His eyes are bright blue, almost a purple shade. I could look into his eyes all night long.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"What are we doing here?"

"I don't know."

**Thank you for reading! Thank you everyone who reviewed…and all that jazz! Thanks! ****Lots of smiles **

**The short film Paperman reminds me of Will and Tessa, I don't know why but it just does. **

**Put a My so-called life reference. Cause I love that show. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Will POV**

_Hope is the thing with feathers _

_That perches in the soul, _

_And sings the tune-without the words, _

_And never stops at all,_

_~Emily Dickinson _

It was sort of awkward at first. Its not like it was our first kiss or anything, though its not like we kissed all the time. In some way I was expecting the awkwardness. So, I kissed her again.

It was soft; we fit together in a way I didn't know was possible. It was like we were made to kiss. One of my hands reached up to her soft hair. I had always pictured it being soft. I started pulling pins from it, letting them fall to the balcony. Her hair fell around her shoulders in soft strands. I rapped my figures through it. I was digging my hand through a pool of water.

We were pressed against the side of the balcony. We could fall over. We could fall over together. What would happen if we fell over? Would we die? One of us could die, laving the other one to live with the pain that they killed someone. Left with the burden, left with the guilt, the grief.

I grip her tighter she isn't going anywhere. We aren't falling anywhere.

"Will, what are you thinking?"

"I want to kiss you;" I give her a kiss on the forehead, a smile slips across her lips. "I want to never be alone."

He hands are pressed to each side of my face, "alone?"

I nod, _alone._

"You never have to be alone, I promise."

_I promise. _

"Don't make promise's you can't keep, don't say things you don't mean."

"Don't mean?" she asks, her head tilted to the side; "why would I say something I don't mean."

Cause its what people do, that's how we live. We all say things everyday that we don't mean. We say sorry when we are really not. We tell people they look nice when the really don't.

"That's just what we do Tess, people are always saying things they don't mean."

"I don't."

God she is so stubborn.

So I kiss her. I kiss her cheeks, her neck, and her lips. I just want to kiss her.

Creek.

Its not the balcony breaking, it's not us falling to our deaths.

It's the French doors opening.

Creek.

"Oh my," someone says behind us.

I don't even turn around, I don't want to.

"Oh I am sorry." It's another voice, Tess pulls back, and her cheeks are red. I turn to the voices. Two women in in large skirts are watching us, blush of awkwardness on their faces.

Leave. I want you to leave.

I want to go back to kissing Tess. Leave.

We watch each other of a minute, silent energy.

"Be careful," one in the red dress says, her hair is blue, "falling hurts."

They leave, the other muttering about 'children these days.'

Well, that was weird. Very, very weird. Its like she could read my mind.

_I'm afraid of falling. _

"Runaway with me Tess."

She smiles, "where too."

"Anywhere."

We slink off the balcony, looking both ways as we scurry through the ballroom. We pass people laughing over the top, each with a drink in there hand. We pass a very bored looking old man; a gold watch is shown on his wrist.

They we are out, the return of cool night air. The return of freedom.

We have entered a garden; flowers grow everywhere, lines of red roses. Patch's of daisy's.

We walk, in silence. It's some things we both know how to do.

The Tessa stops, in front of us is a man, his backed turned to us. Tessa's eyes go wide.

"Will you have to hide;" she hisses.

Confusion, what the fuck is happening.

I hide behind some thorny bush.

"Theresa my dear," _Theresa, _what the hell?

Her brother's boss, oh god.

"I was looking everywhere for you.' I can only see their feet; he stands in front of her. She takes a step back.

"I was just enjoying the garden," she says after a minute.

"Ah," he says; "I see we have something in common."

I can practically feel her cringe.

"Well come along now, I believe it's time to go home,' he takes another step towards her. She takes on back.

"Lets go,' I can here the anger in his voice, he shuffled towards her.

"Ok-I'm coming."

Their feet disappear.

_Alone. _

_I'm alone. _

_I promise. _

_Don't make any promises you can't keep. _

_I promise. _

**There we have it, chapter nine. I can't believe we are at chapter nine. Sorry of the shortness, I really wanted to update cause I am going on a trip tomorrow and I don't know when I will be able to update next. **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10 authors note

_hey everyone! I haven't updated lately cause I have been having a lot of computer problems (aka technical difficulties) which has sucked. My computer has finally been fixed and now I am going on vacation and I will not be bringing it with me. Just get my computer fixed and I can't use it. Life is a has a sense of humor. _

_I will have my kindle with me so in will try to write a chapter but I don't think I will be able to, though I will try my best. _

_Forevermisspennylane_


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, I haven't updates in forever…Well I am back. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any spelling or grammar problems. I just started school; I am already confused what we are doing in math. Why do we need to learn algebra, I mean for goodness sakes when the fuck I am I actually going to use. I doubt I am going to become a rocket scientist or something so who cares. **

**Anyways. I will still try to update this as much as I can, though right now I am putting my story for mortal interments first. **

**Thank you all my shadow hunter loving friends! **

_Take this kiss upon the brow! _

_And, in parting from you now, _

_Thus much let me avow- _

_You are not wrong, who deem _

_That my days have been a dream; _

_Yet if hope has flown away In a night, or in a day, _

_In a vision, or in none, _

_Is it therefore the less gone? _

_All that we see or seem _

_Is but a dream within a dream._

_~Edgar Allan Poe, Dream within a dream_

I felt plain awful.

I felt powerless. If you never had the feeling if being powerless first thing, congratulations! You have so far never felt one of life's worst feelings. Second thing, it feels like your head is being pushed under water and you try to come up to breath but you can't. You can see where the top of the water is, where air meets water but no matter how much you swim you can't reach the top. That's what it feels like to be powerless.

So when Axel led me out if the gardens felt powerless, now sitting at home all I can think is ´you should have done something, anything´. But I didn't and you can't go back on that. There is very few things you can actually go back on like; you can go back on you word. You can go back to places you have gone before. There are also things that you can't go back on, but I really wish you could, like; go back in time.

At this moment I would give several things to be able to go back in time.

Also while smart people are figuring out how to time travel they should also start to figure out how to teleport cause that would be cool. And it would be one step closer to living like they do in star trek, which is pretty cool.

I wonder if Will likes star trek. If he does that would be pretty cool. Cause he already likes the same books as me, so maybe we also like the same TV shows.

Sometimes I sit and reread books, which I have already read. My brother used to tease me about that cause he said I had read all of the books in the world and now I have to reread books. That I have read all the books in the world is a lie cause first thing it like impossible and second I can name a whole bunch of books that I have not read.

After I had to leave Will the night just got worse.

Chapter fifteen, part four: me walked through the lightwoods garden, it would have been beautiful if not for the fact that Axel wad walking next to me. Blah is all I have to say about him.

Chapter sixteen: we drive in his car.

Chapter seventeen: he brings me home and starts conversation with my brother after I am sent up stairs. Who gave him the power to send me up stares what is this Victorian freaking England. If they don't want me to hear their conversation maybe the should talk about when I am not in the fucking house!

Chapter eighteen: I sit on my bed, trying my best not to do anything crazy. Thinking about Will and star trek and being powerless. I also think about how much I wish time travel were real cause it would be fucking helpful right now.

Breathe Tessa. Breath.

Breath.

Breathe Tessa, calm your self down. Breath.

Breath.

In out, in out. There you go Tessa, you got it. Breath. In out, in out. Calm down Tessa. Getting all worked about something that you can't do anything about won't help at all.

Click. The front door is closed. He is gone.

I feel as though something has been lifted from my chest, something very, very heavy. I know some times people just use it as exasperation but it actually felt that way.

I wish I could call Will, or email him or contact him in any way. But I can't, I mean I don't even know his last name. Which is kind of weird.

Mental note self: learn Will 's last name.

What if I never see him again? What if tonight was my last chance, what if I just blew it. Fuck.

Breath. Tessa you need to breath.

Breath.

Creakkkkk. Nate's walking up the stairs, they always creak. He push´s my door open, he stand in the doorway, arms folded.

"Hello Tessa."

"Hi Nate," he gives me a weird look.

"Axel wants to see you again."

I take a deep breath; "I don't know if I want to see him again Nate."

"What do you mean Theresa," he uses my full name, like he is my parent or something. Like he is a grown up scolding a child.

"I don't want to go any where with him, to tell you the truth I don't even think I want to look at him again."

"Why not Tessa?" He asks, voice quite, never a good sign.

"I just don't like him," I sound like a little kid.

"Tessa," he said it slowly dragging each letter out; "you have to do this for the family."

Family.

What an odd idea. It's been so long since I have thought of my self as being part if a family. Nate is my family, I guess. But family, they are supposed to look out for each other. It's been a long time since he has looked out for me. A long time.

"I am doing this for you, not for family, I am having to do this cause you got your self in some trouble."

"Theresa, you will do this for me," he stand right in front if me. He looks down at me with a frown; "do you understand?"

I nod my head.

"Good," he says taking a step back: "good night."

I can hear the cold glare in his voice. It sends a shiver down my back. My bedroom door closes with a click.

I am alone.

**Thank you everyone for reading! And for everyone who has reviewed my story, THANKS! Reviews always help my write! Sorry for all the spell and grammar mistakes, they continue to challenge me *dramatic sigh***

**Please review! Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

"_I am so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word of what I am saying." _

_~Oscar Wilde, The Happy Prince _

"So I am siting in a bush. I figured I might as well say it, cause how many times can you actually say that you are sitting in a bush. Let me just tell you: not that many. So I a sitting in this bush, I can here them walk away. Gets all quite but I still sit there. Thinking 'maybe she will come back' but that was a lot of bullshit cause then I relished that she wasn't coming back. But the thing is she promised; and like promises means something.

So when I finally stood up from the bush, I dust my self off. I mean for goodness sakes I was just crouching in a bush in my dinner jacket; my mother would be pissed if she found out. Probably cure me in welsh or something. So I walk through the garden, when I run flat out into someone.

The person is this man, his hair is filled with all these sparkles, and his eyes look kind of like cats eyes; which is probably a form of plastic surgery you can get in Hollywood. So he's like:

'Dear Lord! Watch where you are going!"

And so I am really mad; so I'm all like, 'you watch where you are going; you little glittery cat!"

So he raised an eyebrow at me, 'Glittery cat? What are we in Alice in Wonderland?' then with a smiles like the Cheshire cat he says; 'that really is the worst insult I have ever received.'

And that," I said with a dramatic sweep of my arms; "is how I made it to the hospital and became friends with the great Magnus Bane."

Jem raised an eyebrow, "So he drove you?"

"Yes."

"At two o'clock in the morning?"

"Well life is rather complicated!"

"And," Jem added; "got you drunk."

"Being intoxicated it one of the wonderful perks of life;" I said rather happily. I was rather happy. It was hard not to be happy; my head felt like it was filled with a hundred little bubbles.

'I wonder f this is what it feels like to be the little mermaid?"

"What did you say Will?"

"Hummm…." I say; "I was simply saying that having your head filled with a million bubbles it probably what Arial feels like from the like from the little mermaid."

"Why would she feel like that?"

"Dear God Jem!" I say talking like my freshman science teacher who used to scold me to no end; "don't ask such stupid questions, it's lowering my IQ." All these stupid questions are going to make me stupid.

"Will, I believe it would be best if you head home," Jem wants me to leave? How absurd.

"What?"

"You are clearly drunk-"

"I'm not drunk," I interrupt.

"And," Jem says rolling his eyes in a circle; "I am not entirely sure how you got in here at two o'clock in the morning; visiting hours end at eight."

"They will let me in at any time; cause they couldn't save my sister."

"Will," Jem said in a loud whisper, which sounded rather ridiculous.

"What? She wasn't your sister."

"I believe it is time for you to leave."

I nodded my head; giving him a salute. "Till our next adventure Cornel Jem," and threw myself out of his door.

I raced down the hospital hallway, sliding against the slippery plastic floors. I pushed the front doors open, throwing myself out, as one of the night nurses gave me a scolding look.

I stood on the front steps of the hospital; it was rather cold; and I believe I left my dinner coat in Jem's room.

Oh well.

I looked around, the lamplight flickered.

"I love you London!"

"I love you too," came a voice. A man stumbled by, giving me a toothless grin.

XXXXXX

My head hurts like bloody hell. If you were to put three screaming children in an enclosed space with you, you might feel the same pain that I am feeling. Maybe.

I can remember certain parts of the night, though most of it is a useless blur.

The parts that I can remember make me cringe. Oops.

I step from my bedroom; going to the unknown world beyond (AKA the hallway.)

"Will!" Cecily says with a cringe; "you look horrible."

"Thanks," I say putting all the sarcasm I can summoning all this moment; "aren't you just the most supportive sister ever."

She rolls her eyes, heading back into her room. I stick my tong at her closed door and head down stairs.

"Good morning William;" My father says the second I reach the bottom of the stairs; "or should I say good afternoon."

I grimace; nothing good came come from this.

XXXX

My parents have sent me to the Library. I usually like the library but my head is pounding. Sitting in a dark room sounds much better.

I walk through the sections. Words swirl around my head.

I'm pretty sure noitcif non isn't a word.

I wonder if they will let me take a nap. A nap sounds so nice.

Then pair of grey eyes are watching me.

"Tessa!"

**So everyone I am back. **

**I am So So so sososososososososososos sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I had a lot of personal drama recently and I just started school again. **

**I will try my best to post as much as I can. **

**_ForeverMissPennyLAne **


	13. Chapter 13

What are the chances of meeting the one person you want to see at a library? Let me answer that for you: not very likely, in less your name is Tessa Grey.

I want to run into his arms, like in some sappy teen movie. But I don't, cause we are in a fucking library and the librarian is giving me the look of death. Which is a horrifying look.

For a seconds we watch each other, it wound be creepy if we didn't know each other, but its not.

"Will," I hiss at him.

"Tess," he hisses back.

"I really missed you."

He took a deep breath, "I really missed you to."

"Will, I'm sorry."

He smiled at me, and in what felt like a second his arms were around me, I buried my face into his shoulder. The death glare the librarian was giving, burned into the back of my head.

"I know," he said quietly, into my ear.

"Shhhhhhhhh! Came from the direction of the librarian. I rolled my eyes.

"You want to go somewhere else?" Will asked.

"No," I said with a smile, "I haven't picked a book out yet.

XXXX

We had wondered through each floor of the library. Floor six was CD's and DVD's.

We got The Best of Joy Division, by Joy Division.

We got, Say Anything. We both decided it was a good movie.

Floor five; was kid book.

We got a book of poems my Shel Silvsrstein, Every Thing on It.

Floor four non-fictions.

We got 'Charles Dickens: A Life; by Claire Tomalin.

On flour three was science fiction and historical fiction.

We checked out Enders Game, simply because we like it.

On floor two was Classics.

We got Tale of Two Cities.

It was a very good day.

XXXX

**I am so sorry for the short chapter and not updating in so long. I feel really bad! I will try to update a longer chapter from Will's POV this weekend. If you have any ideas of things you might want to happen in this story, I would love to hear them! It really helps cure writers block. **

**If this chapter didn't make much since, hold on. It will. **

**Till next time my lovely Shadow hunter lovers. **

**(That could sound sort of sexual) **

**Whatev's, I'm out. **

**~ForeverMissPennyLane. Or Izzy. **


End file.
